


You are Precisely My Cup of Tea

by ThePineScentedAir



Series: Say You Will [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec POV, Alec and Clary friendship, Boy Kissing, Clary is a supportive and curious friend, Five Plus One, Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malec, Training, mentions of choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: “But?” Clary prompts. She can tell there’s something more that Alec’s not saying but wants to.He sighs and runs his hand through his hair again. “But, I guess there are a few things about life with Magnus that I never expected.”Clary smiles and slides her foot back into a fighting stance. “Like what?”---Or, the five things Alec finds surprising about living with Magnus (complete with flashbacks) and the one thing that doesn't surprise him at all.Companion piece to The Beautiful and New Things I'm Learning About You.





	You are Precisely My Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, she wrote a companion piece to the five plus one like she's been threatening to do for months...well here it is! Set the day after Say You Will part seven (The Beautiful and New Things I'm Learning About You). I upped the rating because Alec gets a little more into the flashback about sex than Magnus did. Title also comes from "Getting to Know You" from the King and I. Any and all mistakes are my own. Without further adieu, please enjoy part eight of Say You Will!

“Hey, Clary, ready to train?” Alec asks as he walks into the room and sees Clary warming up. She looks up at him from where she’s bent at the waist, touching her toes.

“You bet your ass,” she replies as she straightens up. It’s been months since they started training together (Alec took over after he caught her and Jace in a compromising position when they were supposed to be training) and she’s come so far. Her technique is getting better and, though she’s still partially a liability when they go out into the field, everyone trusts her a little bit more to hold her own. “Staff training, today?” she asks.

Alec shakes his head. “Grab two of the practice swords.” He stretches while she’s gone and thinks about the scene he came home to the night before. Truth be known, he’s not that upset that Magnus told Isabelle personal things about their relationship. When it comes down to it, Isabelle is one of Magnus’s closest friends now and Alec is happy that the two of them could talk about things like that and could be happy together. But something is still nagging at the back of his mind that he just can’t shake, even when Clary comes back and tosses a wooden sword at him (which he catches on reflex).

They warm up with some basic combat drills but Clary knows something is bothering him when she lands a blow easily to Alec’s shoulder. “Ok, what’s up?” she asks him.

“What do you mean, what’s up?” He’s already worked up a sweat and he runs his fingers through his wet hair to push it out of his eyes. Clary looks at him with an expectant face.

“Something’s off. Is it Magnus? I know he and Izzy were hanging out yesterday.” She comes at him again with the wooden sword and they spar for a few minutes.

“He was telling Izzy about living with me,” Alec finally says after disarming Clary. She looks up at him from where she’s sprawled on the mat, still trying to get her breath back.

“Is that a bad thing?” she asks between breaths.

“Well, no. Apparently it was a good conversation. I just, I don’t know, Clary.” He bends down to help her get up. “Don’t get me wrong. Living with Magnus is amazing and deciding to move in with him was probably the best choice I’ve ever made. I love falling asleep in his arms and I love waking up to his sarcasm and demands for me to come back to sleep because it’s ‘too early, Alexander.’” He makes air quotes and rolls his eyes because that’s exactly what Magnus says to him. He pauses and redirects because his words started to get away from him. “It’s amazing. He’s amazing. Life with him is…amazing.”

“But?” Clary prompts. She can tell there’s something more that Alec’s not saying but wants to.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair again. “But, I guess there are a few things about life with Magnus that I never expected.”

Clary smiles and slides her foot back into a fighting stance. “Like what?”

Alec squares up against her again. “How about this? For every shot you land on me, I’ll tell you one thing about Magnus.” _That way she’s still learning and I’m not just using this for therapy_ , Alec thinks.

She quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head. “Challenge accepted.” She comes at him full force, obviously determined to get Alec to open up. After a few feints and quick jabs, Clary finally lands a blow to Alec’s shoulder. “Ha! Gotcha. Ok, first thing about life with Magnus. Don’t think, just answer.”

“Baths,” he says. “Magnus takes a lot of baths.”

\---

_“Magnus?” Alec calls as he walks through their front door. He drops his keys on the table by the door and slips his coat off, discarding it on the couch as he makes his way through the apartment. “Hello?”_

_“In here, Love.” Alec turns toward their bedroom and kicks his shoes off by the door before heading for the bathroom._

_He finds Magnus relaxing in the tub with his head reclined back on the lip and a content smile on his face. He tilts his head in Alec’s direction. “You spend so much time in the water I have no idea how you’re not permanently prune-y,” Alec comments._

_Magnus pouts. “I like baths. So what? They’re very relaxing, Alexander.”_

_Alec rolls his eyes. “Right, because you’ve had such a long day.”_

_“Hey, Mr. Grouchy, don’t take your frustrations out on me. Get your ass over here and take a break.” Magnus lifts his hand out of the water to wave Alec over. He goes reluctantly, pulling his shirt off by the back of the neck and sliding out of his pants and boxers quickly._

_“Incoming,” Alec huffs as he steps into the tub and Magnus spreads his legs to make room for him. He sits with his back to Magnus’s chest and presses his feet to the other end of the tub. “Can you do the magic thing please and give me room?” He waves his fingers in the air and hears Magnus chuckle before the tub magically extends and provides ample space for his long legs. Alec sighs in relief and pulls Magnus’s arms around his waist. “Thank you.” He closes his eyes and reclines back against Magnus but after a moment he gets a waft of the scent coming off of the water and wrinkles his nose. “This tub smells.”_

_Magnus laughs in his ear. “It does. It’s called patchouli and I find it very relaxing.”_

_Alec huffs and slides further down until his head is resting on Magnus’s chest. “Is this how I’m going to find you every night when I come home?”_

_“Well, maybe not every night. But would that be such a bad thing?” Magnus runs his fingers up Alec’s chest and then through his hair._

_Alec closes his eyes and sighs. “I suppose not.” He leans into Magnus’s touch. “But you need better smelling bath water if I’m going to keep joining you.”_

\---

Clary laughs. “Is that a bad thing? That he takes baths? At least he smells good, right?”

Alec huffs. “Yeah, no, it’s not that it’s a problem. It’s just that it’s, I don’t know, different. Not bad different just…just something that’s very Magnus.” He waves her forward. “Alright, keep sparring.”

He’s still distracted from the memory and so Clary lands another shot easily. “That’s two. Come on, Loverboy, what else?” Clary grins at him as she rotates the wooden sword in her hand.

“I never expected to like Magnus’s snoring.”

Clary’s hand stops mid-turn and then she starts laughing. “Magnus snores? Perfect Magnus? Magnus your boyfriend. The warlock. He snores.” She can’t stop the laughter even between broken sentences. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same person here?”

Alec laughs, too. “If he knows I told you he’ll probably end me. But yes, he snores. Not all of the time but, when he’s exhausted enough, he snores.” Alec shrugs with a small smile on his face. “I kind of like it.”

\---

_The first time it happens they are just lying on the couch watching a movie. Magnus falls asleep in his arms, curled up on his chest with his face towards the television, and Alec has to reach for the remote to mute the video just to be sure. But he hears the small noises of Magnus snoring and can’t help the wide grin on his face. His boyfriend is the most adorable person on the planet._

_Magnus only snores when he’s thoroughly exhausted, Alec learns quickly, so he tries everything he can now to wear Magnus out. Including a few things he’s learned in bed to drive Magnus insane. He doesn’t do it often (because he doesn’t want to wear out the novelty of Magnus’s snores) but when he does, Magnus knows exactly what he’s doing._

_“Rough day, Alexander?” Magnus asks in between huffs of breath as Alec fucks him into their bed sheets._

_Alec nips at Magnus’s shoulder and rolls his hips carefully into Magnus’s. He grins at Magnus’s gasp. “I just missed you today,” he admits. He grabs Magnus’s hands and pins them to the bed. “And I want to hear you tonight when we go to sleep.”_

_Magnus reaches his neck up as far as possible and kisses Alec deeply. “I make no promises,” Magnus tells him, “but if you keep this up you’re going to wear me out.”_

_Alec grins and picks up the pace. “That’s the idea.”_

\---

“You two are so weird,” Clary sighs.

“Yeah, yeah, back at you.” They square up again. Alec lands a series of hits on Clary’s torso that make her grunt and pick up the pace. They duel equally for a while until she drops to the ground and takes him down at the ankles. Alec hits the mat with a huff as the wind is knocked out of him.

“Point to me!” She stands and grins down at him. “Tell me more.”

Alec rolls his eyes and pushes himself back up. “Why did I even agree to this?” he huffs under his breath as he stands. Clary just looks at him expectantly. “Uh, what else? Well, ok. You know how Magnus uses his magic for _everything_ and I have to twist his arm just to get him to clean without using his magic?” Clary nods. “Well, the one thing he’ll do willingly without using his magic is cook.”

Clary’s eyes lose focus and she looks like she’s considering something intently before her expression breaks and she shudders. “Ok, I just pictured Magnus in an apron standing in the kitchen and then I pictured something else entirely and I don’t think I like this train of thought.”

“What kind of apron did you picture?”

“Uh…pink with sequins spelling out ‘kiss the cook’?”

Alec grins. “That mental image might be more accurate than you think.” Clary’s eyes open wide and she gasps. “I don’t know why you’re surprised,” Alec says between laughs. “It’s actually really adorable. He cooks for me at least three times a week and has dinner ready for me when I get home on the other days, takeout or leftovers.”

Clary smiles. “That’s really sweet, Alec. You know, I’m really glad you and Magnus are happy together. You both deserve it.”

Alec looks down at his feet and blushes. “Thanks, Clary.”

“Anytime,” she tells him as she slides into another fighting stance. “But let’s get back to it because I know there’s more than three things you want to share with me.” She grins. “What’s it like living out of the Institute?”

Alec swings his sword at her head. “Surprisingly loud, actually.” Their swords clash and the hollow sound of wood connecting fills the silence as Alec collects his thoughts. “I always thought living outside of the Institute would be quieter or less busy or less hectic or something. But Magnus’s apartment is actually loud more than it is quiet. I mean, Magnus himself is pretty quiet, but he listens to music all of the time and he’s got the cats that live on the roof so they’re always making noise to be fed.”

“Is it weird?”

Alec shrugs and dodges her attack. “It’s different from what I thought it would be like, but it reminds me of living here so it made the transition a little easier.”

Clary flips her hair out of her eyes. “So are you going to tell me about your sex life?” She grins.

Alec’s guard drops in his surprise and she cracks him over the head with her sword. “Ow!” he cries.

“Sorry,” she has the grace to look at least a bit apologetic. “So, tell me about it! What’s the most surprising thing about sex with Magnus, other than the fact that it’s, I’m sure, mind-blowing?”

Alec’s face turns bright red and he looks away. “I can’t tell you.”

Clary steps forward. “But you want to. I can see it on your face, you haven’t told anyone. Oh, this must be good. What is it? Do you top? Have you guys used handcuffs? Do you call him ‘daddy’ while he chokes you?” She says the last bit as a joke. She’s not expecting the way Alec’s face flushes even more and he looks like he wants to sink into the floor. “Oh my _god_ you don’t!”

Alec rolls his eyes. “No, of course I don’t call him—“ He breaks off with a frustrated sigh and shoves his palms into his eyes. “But he—not every time but it’s…no one is going to want to train with me anymore after I tell you this.” He groans. “Sometimes I like it when Magnus gets a little rough and…and I wasn’t expecting to enjoy it so much the first time he choked me.”

\---

_“I told you to stay still, Alexander,” Magnus chastises, pinning Alec’s arms to the bed and looming over him. Alec continues to squirm, Magnus’s magic still stroking over his dick and driving him insane._

_“Please, Magnus.” He’s sweating and looking up at Magnus with wide, desperate eyes._

_Magnus kisses him deeply. “You need to listen to me, Alexander. Contrary to what you may think, I’m not just talking to hear my voice.” Magnus snaps his fingers and pins Alec’s arms to the bed with his magic. “Now, are you going to be a good boy for me?”_

_Alec strains against the bonds, his head tipping back and exposing the long column of his neck. His muscles strain out as he tries to break free of Magnus’s magical hold over him. “Magnus,” he begs._

_Instead of answering, Magnus strokes over Alec’s throat with his thumb, his hand resting against Alec’s neck. Magnus hears the slight gasp and looks up at Alec’s face. “Alexander?” he asks. Alec meets his eyes and silently gives him confirmation. Slowly, Magnus tightens his grip around Alec’s neck._

_Alec can still breathe but his brain gets foggy and lightheaded. Magnus’s magic strokes him again, just barely, but the touch combined with the pressure on his throat makes Alec climax almost violently. His body arches against Magnus’s touch and the magic pinning his arms down and he almost blacks out. When his back hits the bed again the pressure on his neck releases and the magic dissipates. Alec sits up, staring wide-eyed at Magnus. “Holy shit,” he breathes._

_Magnus chuckles. “You could say that again, Alexander.”_

\---

Clary smiles at Alec. “Hey, no shame, Alec. I always knew you’d be into some pretty kinky shit.”

Alec’s breath catches in his throat and he and taps her in the arm with his practice sword. “Clary!”

She shrugs. “It’s always the quiet ones, anyways. But good for you, Alec. It sounds like Magnus is more than satisfying your needs.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Yes, he is. Now, I’m pretty sure it’s time we conclude training for today.”

Clary leads him over to the weapons rack and puts her sword down. “What’s something you weren’t surprised about living with Magnus?” She looks up at him full of curiosity and friendship.

Alec drops his sword. “We’re great together,” he says easily. “We work better together than Jace and I do when we’re in the middle of a fight. It’s just…easy, being with Magnus. I’m excited to come home to him every day and I love him more than I ever thought possible. And I know that he loves me just as much.”

Clary punches him in the arm. “You’re such a softie. Don’t let the others hear you talk like that or they’ll never follow your commands.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Of course they will, because I am the boss.”

“Not to mention the fact that he’s a natural leader who has the respect of all of the Shadowhunters and half of the Downworlders in New York.” Clary and Alec turn around to find Magnus walking into the room with a wide smile on his face. “I love you too, Alexander.”

Alec walks over to meet him in the center of the room and leans down to kiss him. “You heard all that?”

“Only just the important part.” Magnus kisses Alec again and then turns to Clary. “Miss Fairchild I need to borrow my amazing boyfriend. I have some groveling to do after last night’s conversation with his sister, although I have a feeling he might have some groveling to do as well.” Magnus quirks his eyebrow at Alec who blushes dark red. “Suspicions confirmed. Have a good day, Biscuit.”

Magnus takes Alec’s hand and leads him out of the room. “She coerced me, I swear. It’s all her fault,” Alec says half-heartedly.

Magnus throws up a portal for them in the hallway and steps through, pulling Alec into their loft. “Of course it was, honey. Now, I have an idea of how we can make it up to each other.” He pulls Alec into the bathroom. “Starting with a shower, stinky man.” Alec just chuckles and leans down to kiss Magnus deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thepinescentedair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
